Un regalo para Ichigo
by RabbitBela
Summary: El cumpleaños de Ichigo se acerca y los Kurosaki estan muy emocionados por ello; pero Rukia tenía un pequeño problema... ¿Que rayos podría regalarle a Ichigo? Por suerte Yuzu parecía tener la solución.


**Un regalo para Ichigo.**

.

.  
Llevaba un tiempo observando a ambas hermana Kurosaki, generalmente siempre las veía un poco atareadas, pero esa tarde parecían más de lo normal. 

Yuzu estaba leyendo una especie de revista con unos bonitos pasteles en la portada mientras que Karin estaba haciendo una cosa redonda de papel mojado ¿por qué estarían tan ocupadas ambas hermanas?

La curiosidad le invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero se le hacia una falta de respeto meter la nariz en sus asuntos; ellas podrían tomárselo a mal y lo que menos quería era tener un disgusto con aquellas niñas a las que consideraba sus propias hermanas. 

-haz estado muy callada Rukia ¿ocurre algo?-le pregunto Karin con su típico tono de voz tranquilo. 

-¿eh? No no, no pasa nada en serio-contesto nerviosa al verse descubierta. 

-¿Segura?-volvió a preguntar la otra melliza. 

-bueno es que...-tal vez sería bueno preguntar y saciar esa increíble curiosidad que poseía- desde hace rato veo que están más ocupadas de lo normal, solo me preguntaba ¿que es lo que están haciendo? 

-uh ¿solo era eso?-preguntó Karin mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo. 

Rukia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, ahora estaba mas confundida. 

-bueno Rukia, pronto será el cumpleaños de Ichigo así que nosotras estamos haciendo sus regalos-explicó Yuzu. 

-y como no tenemos tanto dinero, nosotras le hacemos algo como regalo. 

-pero... ¿Qué es un cumpleaños para ser exactos? 

-¡¿qué?!-gritaron ambas mellizas. 

-¿no sabes lo que es un cumpleaños, Rukia?-preguntó Yuzu. 

-no, en la sociedad de almas no había escuchado algo así ¿qué es? 

-bueno... ¿Cómo explicarlo?-comentó Yuzu pensativa mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios. 

-pues...-Karin se cruzo de brazos. No iba a negar que explicarla cosas a Rukia era divertido, a veces ella actuaba como su hermana mayor y otras parecía la menor-ya se como, muy bien Rukia por atención. 

La mencionada asintió con la cabeza y se concentró solamente en Karin. 

-bien, cuando nacimos, todos nacimos en un día en especifico ¿de acuerdo? 

-si 

-ese día tiene una fecha y esa fecha se repite cada año, así que en ese día se dice que es tu cumpleaños por que literalmente cumples años ¿comprendes? 

Ok, los Kurosaki no eran muy buenos dando explicaciones pero al parecer ella ya había desarrollado el súper poder para entenderlos. 

-sí, creo que sí. 

-y también se acostumbra darles algo, como un sinónimo de tu cariño hacia ellos. 

-así es, por eso Yuzu y yo le hacemos algo pequeño a Ichigo, como su pastel por ejemplo.  
-¿y qué pasa si no le das nada?-preguntó un poco preocupada. 

\- nada realmente, a veces solo es suficiente con pasar tiempo con esa persona en su día especial-se encogió de hombros Yuzu-pero si te nace del corazón darle algo, también está bien, supongo. 

-ya veo-Rukia se recargo en el respaldo, pensando en todo esto del cumpleaños. 

-oye Rukia-la llamo Karin-si no tienes dinero para darle algo a Ichigo, puedes hacerle algo tu misma, aun tienes tiempo para eso. 

-¿en serio?-preguntó un poco más animada la shinigami-¿cómo qué? 

-mmm, pues a mmm ¿una bufanda? 

-no, ya tiene muchas, dale algo para que siempre que lo vea se acuerde de ti-le dijo Yuzu sonriendo. 

-pero... ¿qué? 

-¡ya se!-gritó emocionada Yuzu mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba a ambas chicas de las manos y se dirigían a su habitación. 

. 

. 

-se ve lindo-comento Karin desde su cama. 

-Yuzu... ¿en verdad crees que lo pueda terminar?-le pregunto Rukia un poco preocupada al ver que la cosa esa no tenía forma en lo más mínimo. 

-muy segura, aun te queda un día-se sentó a lado de ella, tomo una de sus manos y le vendo los dedos-solo ten cuidado con pincharte, sé que es difícil pero sé que lo lograras. 

-aun así se ve lindo e Ichigo sería un idiota si no lo aprecia. 

Rukia le sonrío a ambas hermanas, después tomo su nueva creación entre sus manos y lo levanto. Algo positivo saldría de esto, si a Ichigo no le gustaba su regalo hecho en casa, ella podría quedárselo. 

. 

. 

.  
Lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue acostarse en su cama rendido. 

Nunca le gusto que se hiciera tanto alboroto por su cumpleaños, pero desgraciadamente no podía decirles a los demás que dejaran de celebrarlo. Todos le hicieron un pequeño festejo dentro del salón de clases, todos sus amigos estaban ahí. Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki incluid el pesado de Ishida. A la que no había visto en todo el día era a Rukia, no la vio en la mañana y tampoco en la escuela. Quizás había sido llamada de urgencia para regresar a la sociedad de almas y no tuvo tiempo para avisarle. 

Algo le molesto, pero no sabía que tanto era por no avisarle que se marchaba o que no estuviera con él en su cumpleaños. Y así continuo un rato, pensando en cosas sin sentido, a veces recordando lo que había pasado en el día y finalmente en su compañera. 

Y como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, esta entro sin tocar y llamándolo a gritos. 

-¡Carajo Rukia! ¡Te eh dicho que toques la maldita puerta antes de entrar!-le reclamo sobresaltado al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama. 

-cálmate descerebrado, ¿acaso Kurosaki-Kun oculta algo? Vaya, con que resultaste un pervertido-comento Rukia divertida mientras se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado a otro. 

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no, enana idiota! 

Rukia le sonrió sarcásticamente y elevo una ceja, de ese modo se veía tremendamente provocativa. 

Se sonrojó enormemente ante su último pensamiento. 

-o-olvídalo... ¿Qué quieres? 

En eso, Rukia le aventó la bolsa de tele que escondía tras su espalda. Ichigo la atrapo y se le quedo observando extrañado. Teniendo una idea de lo que podría ser. 

-¿y esto que rayos es, Rukia? 

-vaya que eres descerebrado-se cruzo de brazos ofendida-hoy es 15 de julio por lo que se. 

-que observadora. 

-¡cierra la boca idiota!- guardo silencio por un momento y desvió su mirada a la pared-es tu cumpleaños y es normal que te de un obsequio ¿no es esa la costumbre acaso? 

Ichigo pudo notar que un leve sonrojo se aparecía en la cara de Rukia. Decidió ignorar aquel detalle y empezó a abrir la bolsa. 

-lo es, además no tenias que regalarme nada, enana. 

En cuanto saco lo que la bolsa contenía su cara paso de sorprendida, en estado de shock a irritada; todo en cuestión de segundos. 

-¿y bien?-Rukia se cruzo de brazos-si no te gusta mejor dímelo y me lo quedo yo. 

Ichigo la miro aun mas irritado, a veces no sabía si su compañera hacia las cosas a propósito o simplemente no las pensaba bien. Sin pensarlo recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo y ahí lo noto, en sus manos había pequeños vendajes cubriendo sus dedos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, era bastante obvio que ella hubiera hecho algo como eso ya que solo a ella se le ocurriría vestir a un conejo como él. Además ya se había respondido el por qué no había ido a la escuela, seguramente Yuzu o Karin le habían dado la idea y al querer terminarlo a tiempo no quiso ir. 

Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su cara. Por un momento sintió que aquel conejo de peluche idéntico a él era mucho más valioso y especial que esa pequeña reunión con sus amigos. Aprecia ambos detalles, pero sin duda su favorito había sido el de Rukia. 

-claro que me gusta, enana-la miro a los ojos y le sonrió-gracias. 

Ella no le respondió, solo le sonrió de vuelta, feliz y satisfecha de que su pequeño regalo le haya gustado a Ichigo. 

Ichigo dejo el peluche en la cama y s dirigió ala puerta. 

-ven, te invito a comer algo. 

-pero... Tus hermanas te hicieron un pastel y tu papá va a traer la cena y... 

-lo sé-la interrumpió-pero para eso faltan algunas horas, tenemos tiempo.  
Rukia le sonrió divertida. 

-vaya, esto no se ve todos los días. 

-cierra la boca y vámonos. 

Rukia salió primero de la habitación y después él y antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a ver a ese peluche. Tenía que admitir que este cumpleaños superaba por mucho a los anteriores y definitivamente, quería que Rukia estuviera en los siguientes. 

. 

. 

. 

_**¡HOLA GENTE PRECIOSA!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aquí reportándome con un nuevo Fic, como dije antes tengo un montón de ideas y heme aquí.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Sé que hoy no es el cumpleaños de nuestro súper guapo y hermoso Ichigo, pero mañana tendré un día ocupado y no podré subirlo, así que lo subo ahora como un regalo adelantado para Ichigo y todos ustedes.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos.**_ _ **  
**_

_**Atte. Isabella.**_


End file.
